Black and White
by Agent Eye
Summary: Bastion is upset in joining the Society of Light. Sartorius sense a new foe rising against the Society. Could it be Bastion, or have anything to do with him? Bastion x Jasmine.
1. The Hanged Man

Chapter 1: The Hanged Man

The waves moved gently from the sea, crashing onto the shore, bringing shells to cover the soft sandy beach. Then, the water receded back slowly into the sea, only to repeat the same process. It created such a peaceful and relaxing sound, which was what Bastion Misawa sought as he sat on the border of the beach, watching the waves hit the shore, then rise up, barely wetting his feet before receding. Things had been different ever since he had joined the Society of Light. The changes, however, were not for the best. In his search for recognition, to prove he did have "skills", he joined the Society of Light. He had the means to avoid it, but voluntarily lost the duel to Chazz. He had hoped he would gain the recognition he rightfully deserved by joining, but his wish had not come true. Sartorius had kept him in the sidelines, only watching as the students who had not "seen the light" were converted by those who had, while Bastion himself was assigned no such task. In his doubt, he had dyed his hair black once more.

"I'm no better than when I joined," he said to himself, watching another wave hit the shore, then recede back into the water, which glistened by the Sun's rays as it touched the peak of the horizon, signifying the beginning of the sunset, "Perhaps, I made a mistake." He sighed, as rested his body back, looking up into the darkening sky. "But how?" he said, as the ideas of the Society made sense. Life being pre-destined, already formulated. Such ideas suited his thinking, but yet, he felt as if he was missing some sort of context clue as to how such ideas were different to his own thinking, despite the blatant similarities. It was almost like a magical force was holding him back from thinking beyond those similarities. He had always thought it just wasn't his fate to look beyond those similarities, but now, he had to question himself: Was there something he was not seeing?

* * *

Sartorius, on the other hand, sat on a wooden chair, looking at his table. He had the Wheel of Fortune card, and The Fool card next to each other, as he started setting up, almost unconsciously, the cards for the Tarot reading. As he finished, he was quite upset, almost bothered. He had noticed that the Strength card was not with him as he had originally thought. Even though he had power from The Prince, which represented Aster, it still didn't seem enough. However, interestingly enough, the Strength card wasn't near The Fool, which represented Jaden, but rather, it seemed to manifest itself near the Hanged Man card, which was a card he wasn't used to seeing in his own fate. Even more surprising, was the fact that the card was backwards. The Hanged Man usually represented sacrifice, or surrendering in the quest or goal. One could even call it failure, however, due to its backwardness, Sartorius was confused. 

"A defeated foe rises again?" he said to himself, as he tilted his head to one side and looked out his windows. Through the forest's trees, the unclear image of Bastion could be seen. "Perhaps it might concern him." He could not let The Fool gain more strength by recovering his friends, and thus he had to keep a hold on Bastion. "Recognition he desires, so he shall obtain some. It is, after all, his fate." He said, smiling at his choice of words. "However, I don't know whether keeping a falsely enlightened person is better than Jaden increasing in power." He said to himself, but merely shook his head as he called for someone. He heard some footsteps as a young woman entered his office. He grinned at her sight. "Jasmine, it's good to see you."

* * *

Aster rested on chair, on his yacht on the sea. The view was rather lovely, looking at the sunset, in a similar fashion to that of Bastion. He sipped a drink off his glass, which contained grape juice, as he watched the sunset. "It's always a beautiful sight," he said to himself, "watching the Sun the cast its rays on the water." He had grown to this feeling of loneliness, ever since his father's disappearance, he had hoped to become more independent, and, even though he had succeeded, partly, he still felt he needed the guidance of others, such as Sartorius. He wouldn't admit to himself, but he knew that he did. He needed to rest, however, and not think of thoughts such as that, as he heard more of the Pro League would soon arrive. 

_More suitable opponents._He thought, as he took another sip. Most of the duelists in the Academy were not in his caliber, of course, the exceptions being Jaden Yuki among others. As he was about to take another sip, he heard a very faint sound. It was as if someone had gotten on the yacht; however, such thoughts were ludicrous. Regardless, he set his glass down and moved downwards, to inspect the yacht. As he moved around the short halls, he heard slightest of movements, almost like footsteps. This had caught his attention and he moved forward with more speed and with more carefulness. It seemed as he moved, so did whatever he was chasing but stopped at the same time Aster did. This gave Aster the impression that maybe he really wasn't chasing anything, except maybe his own footsteps. Due to the turns of yacht, he was never sure if whatever he was chasing just hid after every turn. He moved ever so slightly; However, just before he could make the turn, a crow, that appeared seemingly out of nowhere, attacked Aster.

"Ah!" he shouted as he stumbled back as the black crow moved against his head. Aster lifted his hands and grasped the bird, trying to pull it off him. He succeeded and held it by its wing. The crow struggled, trying to get away. Then, at full force, he threw the bird into the air. At first, it just moved around in the air, moving down but it recovered and soon started flying away. "Accursed bird…he must have been what I heard. Though, they are really rare…at least by these areas." He sighed and left back to his seat. Then, just went on Aster went out of hearing range, a sigh came, soon followed by a soft, dark laugh.


	2. Unexpected Events

Author's Note: My apologies for Hanged Man thing. I'm basing most of my knowledge of this season in three things: 1) Arguments by people, 2) Fan fiction, 3) Episode 82 (Which I most dreaded, truly) and the episode with Albert Einstein wanna-be. As for the Jasmine thing, some fan fiction had that She and Mindy had joined. Once again, my apologies. Just pretend as if they were XD. As for the M, it's merely incase I decide to do anything M-worthy.

Chapter 2: Unexpected Events

Bastion sat up, as he grew tired of his thinking. He was getting nowhere. The sun had set and there was nothing to watch anymore. He stood up and cleaned the sand off his white blazer as he started walking towards the White dorms once more. He moved through the trees stealthy until he had entered the dorms once more. He walked through the quite halls, not really paying attention as his mind was somewhere else. From that, he hadn't noticed that the floor was wet, from being cleaned just a few minutes ago, and, as he walked through the hall, slipped on the water, causing him to fall back on his back. He let out a soft "Ah…" then rested on his back, closed his eyes and sighed. Not the greatest of days for Bastion.

"Bastion Misawa." Said a voice, which caused Bastion to open his eyes once more. He moved them to look into the owner of the voice.

"Jasmine?" he said, as he noticed her stretching out her hand. He took her hand as she helped him up. It struck him as odd that she would remember his name. They barely talked, even before the Society. The only times he had seen her was with Alexis and Mindy, and he never really talked with them often, making much of their contact rather small. "You remembered my name?" Jasmine smiled.

"Of course." She said, as she released his hand. "Keen analyst, and probably the best duelist of the old Ra Yellow."

"That's not really saying much…" responded Bastion, but in the inside, he was smiling. It was a nice pick-me-up, considering his previous thoughts. He never expected to get it this way, though.

"Well, we all know the only reason you lost to Chazz was because you were enlightened by the light during the duel. That shows you are even better than some of the obelisks. Sounds good enough in my book. How are you doing in the GX tournament?" she responded back to him. Bastion was highly surprised. He never expected he would get the recognition he wanted from such a person. He, however, wasn't complaining. Bastion revealed five medals from within his white vest. Despite Sartorius's decision, Bastion decided on his own to go duel Slifers. He had hoped that maybe they would give some recognition, but alas, due to the color of his vest, he got nothing but insults. Jasmine seemed impressed.

"Wow, five medals? I only got two." She said, scratching the back of her head, feeling a bit awkward. "Mindy and I been trying to fix my fairy deck, but to no avail. I don't think it's completely ready, though it did seem to work fine against that Slifer." Bastion stroked his chin.

"Maybe I should take a look at it, perhaps offer some advice?" he suggest and Jasmine looked at him, smiling.

"Really? But wouldn't that just hurt your chances at winning? Mindy only helped because she lost." Said Jasmine.

"It's alright. I'll help, though; I would need to see what cards you have to see what I'm working with." He said, as he smiled a bit as well. He figured it was only fair.

"I gotta go finish a few things, I'll drop you a message on your PDA tomorrow, okay? Bye Bastion." She said, as she waved her hand and left. Bastion waved good bye as he went towards his own room.

* * *

The large yacht barely moved against the soft waves of the sea. With the glittering moon casting its dull rays, the sea was calm. Aster Phoenix rested on his, sleeping. He, however, was not alone in the yacht. The door handle in his room slowly moving in circular motion, and soon the door was slowly and carefully opened. A dark figure was on the other side, his image was unclear to the darkness, as well the moon's rays hitting from behind. He slowly sneaked into Aster's room and moved the closer, but not the point where it would close. The stranger saw Aster sleep and move in his slumber. 

"Crazy…fan girls…can't… out run them all…" he said, as his legs. The figure chuckled slightly as it realized Aster was having a nightmare of his fan girls chasing him. He moved closer, and moved his large hand over Aster's head The hand seemed to be covered by a glove as it started to glow a dim purple.

"_Ruhe gut_"he said, in low voice as Aster stopped moving, but kept speaking.

"Random bottomless pit…not complaining" he muttered as he smiled and tried to sleep. However, he mumbled more as he seemed to coming awake. The figure merely backed into the darkest corner of the room as Aster woke up. "What a strange dream…" He looked around his dark room, not really being able to see much except for the small ray of light from the door. He ignored it and fell back to slumber. The figure grinned as he slowly pressed click on a small button he held on his hand and stuffed the object down his pocket. He slowly opened the door and left Aster's room.

Morning had arrived, and Aster had awoken from his slumber, a little later than he had hoped. "It's noon already!?" he said, highly surprised. He shook his head as stood up and got ready. It didn't take him long, and he got the yacht ready to land in Dual Academy. The dark figure loomed itself on the opposite of the boat, looking at the exit, realizing that escape would be hard with Aster looking. Aster started walking towards the exit of the yacht but before he could leave, the black came once again and went straight at Aster's face.

"Ah!" he shouted, as the Crow gawked and moved its wings violently. Aster tried removing the bird off him, but it proved to be quite a task. At that moment, the dark figure started running and jumped onto the dock. At this point, Aster had managed to grab the bird's neck and swing into the water. "Accursed bird!" he shouted, in frustration then noticed the person who had jumped off his boat. "Hey! Wait! Who are you!?" he shouted as he jumped on to the dock and started chasing him. In the sunlight, he saw him clearer. He had black pants with a black blazer and a black shirt underneath. He also had black hair. His clothing made him easy to spot among the other students as he ran. The figure went into the main courtyard as other students started staring. Then, as he ran, he pulled a small tape recorder and, raising the volume to the max, turned it on and made it play two words:

"FAN GIRLS!" was shouted from the tape recorder as Aster's voice. Almost as if on cue, a large amount of fan girls, wearing all sorts of different blazers, came from the crowd, blocking the way between Aster and the stranger.

"Oh my god Aster, you are so cute!" shouted a random Obelisk girl to him, as the girls swarmed him and allowed the escape of the stranger as he laughed the typical villain laughter. He turned off the recorder and made his escape.

A/N: I have noticed that most of these chapters detailed, though not much progress occurs, story-wise. Is it just me or what? Should I increase the size (not at the cost of detail of course) of the chapter?


	3. Untitled

Chapter 3:

The sun's rays were few as Bastion walked through island. It was early in the day, very early, but he felt that walking was worth his time. Of course, he had one place where he wanted to go, and soon, he had reached it: The Ra dorms. He slowly opened the door and looked inside. Deserted, and dust all around. With no one living there, there seemed to be no reason to clean the place, much less maintain it. Bastion shook his head as he walked through the empty dorm until he found his old room. He slowly opened the door and entered the room and saw the walls, which still had his formula.

"It's my work…" he said, to himself, "before I had been enlightened." He tried to find where he started. He had eaten a good breakfast, and felt no signs of tiredness. No, he was fresh, and that allowed him to sift through his work easier. "Found it!" He told himself as he had found his beginnings. He started reading the contents of the first wall, which took him close to an hour.

"Seem perfect there…" he said, as he started working on the next wall, slowly examining each aspect. "The quadratic equations appear fine…" He continued reading, taking another large portion of time. "No error there…there has to be an error…but where?" Right after his duel with Chazz, he knew that, even though he could have won, Chazz had faced better than he thought. _Nothing serious_, he had thought, _just a miscalculation_, _but where?_ He walked around to the third wall, noticing the sun now stood near noon. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. He walked towards the entrance of his room to turn up the air conditioner. He soon realized that there was no power.

"Figures." He said to himself, as he started working on the third wall. Just as he began, he found what seemed to be an error. "Is that a Z or a 2?" he said, as he looked at it closer. It was indeed a Z, but he seemed to have used it as a 2. "So THAT's the mistake!" He pulled out his pencil and looked around, and the only thing he saw where to write was the floor. He sighed and started writing on the floor. "Okay, so…if that is a Z…." he said, as he started rewriting the formula all over from that wall. The hours passed, as he re-wrote the formula the deck, and coming out with different results. Amidst his work, he heard a light sound coming from his pocket; it was his PDA. He pulled it out and noticed there was a message from Jasmine. It said to stop by her dorm room. That was one of advantages of the Society of Light; the dorms were mixed, due to the simple reason that no one would defy Sartorius's command of not doing something _he _wouldn't do.

"It shouldn't take me much longer." He said to himself, looking at the last half of the wall left. He started finishing his work, and soon realized he was almost out of floor room too, but that didn't matter, for the solution shouldn't take much. It didn't, as he planned, and finished under half an hour. "There…now…that should fix all the troubles." He said, looking at his deck. He smiled. "Now my deck's power is like an exponential curve. It's unbounded." He picked up his deck and left the dorm.

Syrus started washing his hands in the Slifer's public bathroom, one of the few in the facility. He was minding his own business, when the door opened again, and another person came in. It was Aster Phoenix, except, it made it very awkward. As he arrived at the sink next to Syrus, Syrus could notice that Aster didn't seem well. His clothes were all a mess, as well as his hair. He also seemed to have several lips printed on his face and neck in different colors by the variety of lip gloss by his fan girls. He turned on the sink, and started washing his face.

"Fan girls?" asked Syrus. Aster turned to Syrus, as he washed his face.

"Make one more comment and I'll hit you." He said

Bastion knocked on Jasmine's door. He had made sure to wash a little bit, to wipe the sweaty appearance. The door opened and Jasmine appeared, smiling. "Come in…" she said, as she moved to one side, allowed him entrance. It was similar to most of the other rooms of the white dorms: A large bed, a desk on the side, and other luxuries unknown to most Slifers and some Ra's. They both sat on her bed as she pulled her deck, and handed it to him.

"Thank you, so how'd you sleep Jasmine?" he asked as he started looking through the deck.

"Pretty good, actually. And yourself?" she asked as she noticed him almost finished with the deck.

"Not bad. The white dorms are much comfortable than the Ra dorms." He said, smiling. Then, he set the deck on the bed. "Looks good, by the way, though, it could use some improvement."

"And that's why you are here." She said, smiling. "Here, let me get my spare cards. "She said as she faced the opposite direction. She lied on the bed and pushed her self forward, putting her head off the bed, and using her hands to keep her up. She moved a little closer to the edge, and used her hands moved the sheet to find her box of cards. Due to her movements, as well as her position, her skirt blocked very little of her behind, revealing a piece of her white undergarments. Bastion noticed it quickly, and reddened a bit.

"Uhh…Jasmine…" he said, as she wiggled her behind trying to find the box.

"Give me a second. I can't find it. You have to understand, I barely look for this box." She said, trying to find it. "Found it!" She pulled an old shoebox that was filled with cards. She lifted the shoebox and set on the bed. She noticed Bastion's expression. "What's wrong?" she asked, though she smiled in the inside.

Flashback

"You called, Master?" responded Jasmine as she walked into Sartorius's office. Sartorius nodded.

"It appears that one of our members is unsure of his place in our society, mostly due to him not understanding just how powerful the Light is." Said Sartorius. Jasmine appeared shocked.

"Who could be so foolish as to think that low of the Light?" she asked him.

"He's not foolish…just ignorant. He's also worth keeping, for now. However, I called you here for you to speak with him, to convince him that the Light is really the best for him. He seems to be seeking recognition and you shall give it to him. I don't care what you must do, use your body if you must, but simply keep him at our side: Befriending him would be a good beginning." Commented Sartorius.

"Who is the one which I must do this to, Master Sartorius?" she asked. Sartorius grinned.

"Bastion Misawa."

End of Flashback

"Nothing, nothing." He said, laughing a bit nervously, followed by a sigh. "Let's see what we have here, shall we?" He started looking through the cards, picking out a few of the cards and setting them aside. Jasmine picked up the cards he had set aside and started looking at them. She scratched the back of her head.

"How'd I miss these?" she said, mostly to herself, wondering why she hadn't added them.

"Sometimes, all it takes a good look to see how good something is, you know?" he said, and smiled. He started looking through his vest, where he held his spare cards, or the remains of his other decks. "Here, add this as well." He pulled out a card from his vest and handed it to her. Jasmine took it and saw it: It was a creature with blue angel-like wings, as well as blue skin, wearing strange jewelry. It had its extended to opposite directions. The card itself had the planet Saturn in the background.

"It's the Agent of Judgment – Saturn." Said Jasmine, reading the card. "Never heard of it."

"It will help you out with the Sanctuary in the Sky. Trust me." He said, trying to remember if he had anything else.

"Oh! I completely forgot! Today is when the rest of the Pros come! Wanna see them arrive? They should be here in a few minutes." She said. Bastion thought about it, and then nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." He said as soon they left.

Aster finally finished cleaning himself up. He glared at Syrus, who, for some reason, had remained with him, laughing.

"Why are you still here?" said Aster, to Syrus. He just laughed again.

"I just find it really funny." Said Syrus. Aster shook his head and left the bathroom.

"You would think having tons of fan girls would be good, as a matter of fact, I wonder if the author of this story has many girls." Said Syrus then he looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Agent Eye! Do you have many fan girls?" The moment Syrus asked the question, the sink broke, which resulted in the sink spewing lots of water at Syrus's face, making him move back and fall on the floor. "Jeez, sorry I asked. You know what, I'm gonna do you a favor. I'm going to get you some fan girls, just you wait." Jaden opened the door.

"Syrus, stop talking to yourself and let's go! The pros will be here soon!" said Jaden as he dragged the soaking Syrus out of the bathroom. Just as he pulled him out, a tile from the roof fell, barely missing Syrus as he left.

* * *

Aster walked towards the dock, and watched, from a side, the large boat arrive on the island. It didn't take them long to dock the ship. Soon, its door would be opening. 

"I heard some of the Pros already lost!" said a random member of the Society of Light.

"Really?" commented another, "How?"

"Looks like the Pros were going at it in the boat, some sort of King of the Hill type of game. Apparently, one guy defeated a few of them, and remained undefeated there, for those few games." Said the random member.

Aster contemplated their comments. "A single pro? But who?" He noticed the ship doors were finally opening. He noticed a small shine from the darkness of the boat. "It can't be…he made it here?" Then, as the doors were opened, one of the Pros jumped onto the docks. He had very dark skin, as if from African descent, wearing black pants a few sizes larger than they should with a black, sleeveless shirt that was gold-colored. In his hand, he had a few golden rings, and around his neck, a gold chain. He had also had short black hair, almost to the point of being bald. As he landed on the docks, he shouted "Duel Academy! The Gold Duelist has arrived!"

A/N: Darn it Syrus...


	4. A Dark Threat

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! Was stuck In Puerto Rico for the last weeks or so. This chapter, you get to see the beginning of Gold. You'll either love him or hate him. Not much of Bastion in this chapter :( Sadness, I know.

Chapter 4: A Dark Threat

"Who's that idiot thinking he's so great?" asked a random member of the Society of Light pointing to the guy claiming to be "The Gold Duelist".

"He is an up-and-coming duelist that just skyrocketed almost out of nowhere into the pro-league. I believe he calls himself Gold. " responded another duelist as the pros came into the island.

"Damn, look at all these niggas!" shouted Gold to another duelist. She had light pink hair, that flowed majestically. She was wearing a gray skirt, with a gray blazer that had white shirt under it.

"Shut up already." She said, sighing heavily. "They are not your 'niggas'. They don't even know what that means. Do they look American to you?"

"A'ight, A'ight, chill." He said to her, sighed as they continued walking.

"The guy looks like a gigantic idiot. Are you sure he's part of the pro-league?" asked Bastion to Jasmine, looking at Gold.

"I will admit…he does seem foolish. Guess we'll just have to see him duel?" asked Jasmine as they watched walk into the school. Meanwhile, Aster just stared.

"If it figures Gold is here. He must have been the one who wiped the Pros in the boat." He said, mostly to himself as he thought about it and smiled. Gold would makes thing very interesting.

"Aster!" shouted Syrus, disturbing him from his thoughts. Aster turned to face Syrus.

"What do you need, Syrus?" asked Aster, a bit annoyed that Syrus had interrupted his thinking.

"I'm on a quest. I'm trying to get a friend of mine some fangirls. He's an author to a story, but he seems to get barely any reviews. So, I was wondering if you could tell me how you get so many fan girls, so I can help him?" He asked. Aster was most intrigued by this request. He had never been asked such a request.

"Trust me Syrus, if I could, I would give them to you. " He said plainly. "For starters, just make sure those who actually read his work leave a review. It encourages the author to continue on, and usually, that's all it takes to get fan girls. The will to go on."

"So you are saying anyone who reads the story should review?" he asked, making sure."Yeah, that way he knows just how many fans he has to start with." Aster said and Syrus nodded.

"Thank you so much! Bye!" said Syrus and he left.

* * *

Aster walked through the facilities of the Society of Light, very late a night, nearing midnight. He had wanted to speak with Sartorius about a few certain events. With the new load of pros in the island, it was important to see who should first be eliminated. In Aster's mind, that spot was reserved for Gold. It wasn't that he disliked the duelist; it was that he disliked his personality. Always a show-off and obnoxious. Besides, his attitude wouldn't help any of up-and-coming duelists. As he walked, he heard a scream. 

"Hmm?" he said as he ran to the source of the scream. He made it under a minute to a large room, used mostly by the Society to practice duels. It had a large window on a sidewall that led to the outside. As Aster arrived , he noticed a young duelist against a wall. His face was in fear and shock as the dark markings started appearing on his white blazer, slowly turning it black. Aster ran to the duelist, to see If he was okay.

"What happened!?" he asked, checking the kid for wounds. He slowly, and shakily, lifted his arm and pointed the other direction. Aster turned and saw a figure. It looked like another duelist, wearing black leather pants, with a black trench coat that was buttoned. The figure had long black hair, with pale white skin. Aster immediately recognized it. It was the figure on the boat! "What have you done to him!?" The figure merely chuckled.

_"I__st __es __Nacht__…__m__itternacht_!" He shouted with his foreign words. He spread each arms to opposite side and, as if on cue, the various lights to the room exploded, turning the room into pure darkness, except for the small light that came from the window. The window was broken as the figure jumped through it. Aster growled as he started chasing the figure. The forest was very quiet, so the only thing that could be heard was their sprinting. Eventually, the figure stopped and jumped, spinning one-hundred-and-eighty degrees to face Aster, as the figure held a duel disk. The duel disk was all black, with strange rune-looking green symbols on it, shining a dull green.

"A duel, eh?" Aster said as he pulled his duel disk. "If I win, you tell me who you are!" The figure nodded as he drew a card.

"_Riesiges_ Orc 1!" shouted the figure, as he placed a card on the duel disk. A large being rose, wearing a black short. His skin was pale, but his being was enourmous. His stomach was fat, but held a lot of muscles. His arms were also very muscular. His whole appearance stroke fear as he growled, with his large pair of teeth that came from each side of his mouth. His weapon of choice appeared to be a large bone, about four feet long. With an ATK of 2200, he was quite deadly, although his 0 DEF wasn't as impressive.

"It's Giant Orc…in german." Aster said, recognizing the monster by the image. The figure set down a magic or trap and seemed to end his turn. Aster drew a card, and looked at the monster. _With an attack so high, I won't be able to take it down…for now. Seeing as Giant Orc of going into defense once he attacks, I just need to tempt it into a fighting, and I think this card shall do finely, _thought Aster as he threw down a monster in Defense mode. "Your move, and what am I going to call you? I think the author is getting tired of writing 'the figure'" The figure just looked at Aster. "I'll just call you Dark."

Dark drew a card and contemplated his options. He grinned devilishly. "_Angriff_" He shouted, and his Orc ran and swung its bone against the face-down monster. The card was flipped over, revealing a large stone-based being, with a mask that looked like that of a football player. It was Destiny Hero – Defender, and with its 2700 DEF, Giant Orc could not pierce it, causing Dark's life points to lower to 3500.

Aster: 4000

Dark : 3500

Giant Orc himself fell back, and started snoring, as the side effect kicked in.

"Due to your monster's effect, he's now easy pickings for my monsters." Said Aster as he drew a card and Dark growled. "I summon, Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude!" A strange warrior appeared, wearing a tattered cape, with a visor. Pieces of diamond seemed to be sticking out his body, the biggest near the back, as he came to the field with 1400 ATK. "And with his special ability, I can look at the top card off my deck. If it's a Normal Spell, then I can activate its effect during my next Main Phase."

"_Fahren __Sie__ fort._" Said Dark, and Aster just stared. He wasn't exactly an expert in the German language.

"Right…and the card is…" said Aster as he looked at his next card, Pot of Greed. "It's Pot of Greed. I shall send it to the grave. Now, I switch my Defender into attack mode and he attacks your Giant Orc!" The Defender stood up and ran towards the Orc. Dark grinned as he his Orc stood up and let out a giant, scary growl so loud, that the Defender seemed to chicken down. "What the-?"

"_Bedrohendes__ Brüllen__ 2_" shouted Dark, as his face-down was revealed. Once Aster saw the card, he understood.

"I guess I'll have to end my turn." Said Aster as, Dark gleamed and drew his card.

"_Ich_ _rufe__ wütenden __Hund __der __Schwärzung__ zusammen_ 3!" Dark shouted as he played another card, and an orange canine rose, he seemed to be pretty big, as well as with horns. His eyes glowed red with anger, as foam came from his mouth, signaling his anger. With its 1900 ATK, it was no pushover. "_Angriff __mein_ _wütender__ Hund __der __Schwär zung_!" The dog growled ferociously as it ran and tackled Destiny Hero – Diamond Dude and continued by biting his intestines until the card vanished, causing 500 damage to be dealt to Aster's lifepoints.

Aster: 3500

Dark: 3500

_Well, I guess _Angriff _means to attack_ thought Aster, as he realized he said the word before attacking. Dark wasn't done yet, however. He switched his Giant Orc into attack mode.

"_Angriff__!" _shouted Dark and the Orc nodded as he ran and smacked Destiny Hero – Defender in the face. Due to its weak 100 ATK, it was no match for the Orc's 2200 ATK. The bone smashed through the Defender, causing heavy damage to Aster, in the form of 2100 Damage.

Aster: 1400

Dark : 3500

Aster looked at his field and shook his head. No matter, he had five cards in his hand, and would have eight by the time his turn came due to Pot of Greed's effect as well as his regular draw, however, before he could begin with his turn, a voice disrupted his thoughts.

"Aster?" said the voice and Aster turned around, and it was Sartorius.

"Sartorius, what are you doing here?" Aster asked , but Sartorius seemed to be staring at Dark.

"Sartorius…" Dark said as he started at Sartorius. Sartorius glared at Dark.

"Von Nacht, what a displeasure seeing you again." Sartorius said and Dark growled as he jumped back and started running away. "Come back! You coward!" Sartorius merely watch him run away.

"Who is he?" asked Aster as the duel seemed to end with no winner. Sartorius turned to Aster.

"Don't face him again. I'm not sure how strong he is…" He said, looking at him. "I'll explain later, now, come so we can discuss the Pros."

* * *

1. Giant Orc 

2. Threatening Roar

3. I summon Mad Dog of Darkness (_Hund __der__ Schwärzung __zusammen_ Mad Dog of Darkness)


End file.
